


Coffee and Cute Boys

by Tinywriterfairy



Series: Café Hearts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Communication, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Son Seungwan | Wendy, Misunderstandings, brief reference to alcohol, but no on-screen drinking, hints at future ships, just a tiny hint of angst, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy
Summary: "Don’t you trust me, Xuxi?"Yukhei's had varied luck with that phrase, but when he meets Lee Donghyuck, he has to admit it: Jungwoo's always right.





	Coffee and Cute Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tolsmolsol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolsmolsol/gifts).



> Thank you to Amber for being the best writing buddy, and inspiring me to write. This is my first posted fic on ao3, and it wouldn't exist without you!
> 
> Thanks to Babs and Kenna for reading this to make sure I'm making some kind of sense!
> 
> Please don't repost this without permission.

Café Hearts’ bell jingling as Jungwoo entered for his morning shift always set the tone for the days he worked. This early after opening, only two of their most steadfast regulars ever sat here; Ten occupied one of the round tables they kept by the windows, decorated with various incarnations of the café’s namesake. The other was Donghyuck, already parked on a barstool at the counter by the register.

“Hey, Hyuck, how’s it going?” Jungwoo made sure to pass close on his way to the back.

Donghyuck brightened. “Hi! I’m just getting some work done before class. How are you, hyung?”

“I’m well. Did you figure out what you were stuck on yesterday?”

Donghyuck pouted. “I did, but I had to ask Mark for help.”

“How terrible.” Jungwoo kept his face solemn even as Donghyuck giggled. “Just let me get changed and I can get your usual, okay?”

Jungwoo ducked into the back room to change. Seungwan’s bag hung on a hook by the door; she probably wouldn’t make an appearance for hours. Kun’s locker was shut tightly. He set his bag on the bench before grabbing his uniform. The uniform wasn’t much, just a shirt with the café’s logo over dark pants, but Jungwoo liked to keep it here. He peeked out the door after dressing. Donghyuck sat at the counter, notebook out. This was the third week he’d been in here at opening, sitting at the counter for at least half an hour. He pulled out his phone.

“ _Hi, hyung_ .” Yukhei’s voice remained loud even when clogged with sleep. “ _What’s up?_ ”

“Do me a favor, Xuxi.” Jungwoo pulled away from the door. “Come to the café at 8 tomorrow instead of 9.”

“ _Why?_ _And why did you call me now to tell me?_ ”

“So you’ll remember it. Don’t you trust me, Xuxi?” He pouted, though Yukhei couldn’t see it, so it would bleed into his voice.

“ _Of course I trust you._ ” Yukhei yawned. “ _I’ll do it, but can I go back to sleep for now?_ ”

“Of course. Sleep well.”

“ _Thanks_.”

Jungwoo stored his phone in his back pocket and headed into the main room. Donghyuck waved at him but seemed to be patiently waiting for his coffee. He started the coffee maker and water heater before checking on Ten.

“Did Noona get you what you needed when she opened?”

Ten set down his book. “No, I told her it would be okay to wait for you. Did you get the new shipment of chai in?”

“We did. I can bring you some as soon as the water’s heated.”

“Thanks. I don’t suppose you saw any pretty boys for me on your way in?”

Jungwoo laughed. “Not today, Ten.”

Ten sighed in a gust and picked up his book. “You’re no use to me, then. Away with you!” But he patted Jungwoo’s hand as Jungwoo stepped away.

Jungwoo set Ten’s chai to steep. He finished up Donghyuck’s order to set in front of the boy just as Donghyuck closed his textbook. “All done?”

“For now, yeah. Remind me why I want to go to medical school again?”

“I don’t know, you never told me. I’d assume it has something to do with all the lives you’ll save or the money you’ll make.”

Donghyuck giggled into his coffee. “Something like that, yeah. I guess the classes are just the price I have to pay.”

“That and loan debt, sure.”

They chatted a while longer before any new customers came in.

***

Yukhei fought back a yawn and pushed into the café. Jungwoo was setting up the coffee machine. This early, there were hardly any customers, just a couple at one of the little tables by the window. He dropped into his usual stool at the counter in front of Jungwoo. “Hey.”

“Good morning, Xuxi.” Jungwoo smiled at him. “Not that I didn’t see you before I left earlier.”

“Listen, I didn’t need to follow you here to open.” He stretched. Good thing no one else was here; he didn’t want to accidentally hit someone. “Why did you want me to come in early, anyway?”

Jungwoo suppressed a smile. Never a good sign for Yukhei’s peaceful mornings. “You’ll see.”

“Do I get coffee while I wait?” Yukhei leaned on the counter.

“When the machine is ready, sure.” Jungwoo seemed close to finishing, so Yukhei settled in to wait.

He didn’t have to wait long. A bundle of sunshine barreled into the café. Yukhei thanked his lucky stars that Jungwoo had immunized him to blushing, because this boy was _cute_. The boy stopped just before slamming into the counter.

“Hyung, can I get my usual to go today?” He fidgeted in front of the register, barely a foot from Yukhei.

“Of course.” Jungwoo flicked a glance at Yukhei. Oh. Of course it would be this.

Jungwoo started the order with practiced fingers. Yukhei swallowed his nerves.

“Hi.”

The boy barely glanced at him. “Hi?” He tapped his card against the counter in rhythm.

“I’m Yukhei; what’s your name?”

“Donghyuck.” He took the cup Jungwoo handed him. “And I have to run now, so bye!”

Yukhei watched him leave. He spun around to the counter. “What the hell.”

Jungwoo didn’t even look up from his work. “What, Xuxi? Be specific.”

“That!” He flailed. “Him! Cute boy!”

“Donghyuck?” Jungwoo barely glanced up. “He’s been here at opening almost every day for the last three weeks. I thought you might like him.”

Yukhei groaned. “I hate you.”

Jungwoo smirked. “You love me and my skills.”

Yukhei sprawled over the counter in retaliation. Jungwoo smacked the back of his head. 

“Sit up and take your coffee.”

He took it reluctantly. “He didn’t even look at me. Are you sure your “eye” is leading you right?”

Jungwoo shrugged. “I’m not perfect. But he’s never been so hurried before. I think if you give it some time, he’ll be more likely to pay attention. He’s here every day at the same time. But it’s your choice.” He moved away to take one of the customers beginning to trickle in.

Yukhei nursed his coffee and considered ways to get a cute boy’s attention.

***

Donghyuck took his to-go coffee and bolted across campus. Maybe he shouldn’t have stopped for coffee, but he needed something to keep him awake for the exam. He dodged a biker at the main intersection between Café Hearts and the main campus. It was too bad about the cute guy. Donghyuck pulled up short at a red light. He checked the time; he’d be cutting it close, but might be safe. Donghyuck hadn’t seen the guy before and probably wouldn’t again—though he seemed to know Jungwoo—but he didn’t have time for that now.

He sprinted the rest of the way and almost fell into the classroom. Mark grabbed his elbow to stabilize him.

“Are you okay, Hyuck?”

Donghyuck straightened before dropping into the nearest chair. “Just in a hurry. I wanted to get coffee.”

“The exam starts in 5 minutes.” Mark sat next to him.

Donghyuck brandished the still-warm cup. “And I have warm coffee to keep me awake for it. What do you have, huh?”

Mark grumbled but left him alone. Donghyuck downed the coffee and threw away the cup with a minute to spare. The professor entered, calling for quiet, and started handing out test papers. Donghyuck settled in. Whoever cute boy was, he could wait.

***

Yukhei slapped his alarm to shut it up. The shower running in the next room meant Jungwoo was up and he had a couple minutes to force himself out of bed. The things he did for cute boys. Yukhei pulled himself up. His room felt too still in the early-morning light. At least he’d packed everything away properly and set out some clothes last night. He made it out of bed with the clothes just as Jungwoo turned off the shower.

“You’re coming with me?” Jungwoo leaned on the doorway in a towel, clothes tucked under his arm.

“You knew I would.”

Jungwoo grinned and pushed upright. “I did. Hurry, or your food will be cold.” He clapped Yukhei on the shoulder as he passed. Yukhei hurried through his shower. He tried to hurry through breakfast, too, but Jungwoo wouldn’t let him.

The walk to Café Hearts was short, the main reason Jungwoo worked there. A spring breeze kept the sun from growing too hot. Cherry blossoms, just blooming, blew in the breeze. The café was closed, lights off and chairs turned over on the tables. 

“So do you actually open with the key?”

Jungwoo shook his head, pushed the door open. “Seungwan-noona is the only one with a key because it’s her café, but she usually just unlocks the door so I can start the morning shift. I’ll work the shift alone unless there’s a rush. If it gets really bad we call Kun.”

Yukhei took his usual seat as Jungwoo went through the motions of opening the café. Yukhei had been wrong about the tables; one had been taken down so a student could sit, bent over a book. The student sat back, revealing himself to be Ten. Yukhei nudged Jungwoo and waved at Ten. Jungwoo mouthed ‘regular.’ Apparently the café was pretty free with its time for regulars.

Yukehi spun on the barstool. When he got dizzy, he stopped facing the door. He rested there for a bit.

“Don’t stare at the door, he’ll think you’re weird when he comes in.”

“I’m not staring at the door.” Technically. Yukhei sat up as the dizziness subsided.

“Just get on your Physics homework. He’ll get here when he gets here.”

Yukhei grumbled but got to work. Donghyuck wandered in a little later than Jungwoo said, but earlier than yesterday. He looked incredibly soft in a large hoodie, with fluffy brown hair Yukhei hadn’t been able to appreciate properly yesterday. He cocked his head when he saw Yukhei. “You came back.”

“Hi.” Yukhei wanted to smack himself. Of the three things he’d said to Donghyuck, why were two of them ‘hi?’

“Hi.” He came to a stop by the counter just next to the register. “Can I get my usual, hyung?”

“Sure.” Jungwoo breezed away.

Donghyuck turned to Yukhei. “I’m sorry about yesterday. You were trying to be friendly, and I cut you off.”

He’d have been trying to flirt, but okay. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not, but …” Donghyuck shrugged. “I had an exam pushed early unexpectedly and I really needed coffee.”

“It’s okay, really; I get what exams do to people.” Yukhei stuck out a hand. “We could start over?”

Donghyuck studied him, then smiled and shook his hand. “I’m Lee Donghyuck.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Donghyuck. I’m Wong Yukhei.”

Jungwoo set down Donghyuck’s coffee. Donghyuck thanked him and sat on the stool two away from Yukhei. He pulled out a textbook and a stack of notebooks.

“Do you mind if I ask what class you were running to?”

“Not at all.” Donghyuck hefted the textbook to show Yukhei. “It’s one of my introductory bio courses—I’m pre-med, so there are a ton of bio courses—but it’s also the gen ed a lot of other students take, so I’m at least in with my friends.”

“That’s great! Are your friends not pre-med?”

Donghyuck shook his head, setting down the textbook. “Only Jeno. He and I share almost all our classes, and Mark-hyung and I share a couple classes because he’s a music major and I’m minoring in music, but everyone else is doing something different.”

“It’s great that you get to see them all, though. I don’t share a major with any of my friends. So your exam got pushed up?”

“Yeah, the professor had an emergency or something and didn’t want to not test us.” Donghyuck shrugged. “The class isn’t usually until 9:15, so I’ve taken to studying here beforehand.” Donghyuck played with the pages of his textbook.

Yukhei indicated his textbook. “I’m in the same boat, but my class starts at 10.”

“What are you studying?” Donghyuck sipped his coffee.

“Physics. I’m hoping to go into research, so.”

“So a lot of math?” Donghyuck guessed.

“So much math, you wouldn’t believe.”

They settled into the comfortable silence of studying together until Donghyuck stretched, his back cracking audibly.

“I always expect that to hurt when I hear it.”

“It doesn’t,” Donghyuck assured him. “It only hurts when I try it during a club meeting and interrupt the movie because then my friends yell at me.”

Yukhei laughed. “What club is that?”

“Terrible Movie Time. We meet every Friday at 5 unless we get too busy.”

“I heard about that a few months ago and I wanted to join, but I never found any information.” It wasn’t even a lie. Yukhei tried to implement the puppy eyes Jungwoo swore he had. “Is there room for new members?”

Donghyuck eyed him. “Are you willing and able to make fun of bad movies and to take my side in everything?”

“Absolutely, yes.”

He maintained the facade for only a few seconds before breaking down into giggles. “Of course you can join. Like I said, we meet every week, in that comfy meeting room off the student commons.”

“The one on the third floor?”

Donghyuck nodded. “Yes, that’s the one.” He checked the time. “I should get to class, but I’ll see you there?”

“Of course. Thanks!”

Donghyuck waved at him before leaving the café. Jungwoo patted Yukhei’s head.

“You’re doing well, Xuxi.”

Yukhei wriggled under Jungwoo’s hand. “Hyuung,” he whined. “I’m not a kid.”

“You sound like one.” But he removed his hand.

Yukhei waited while Jungwoo attended to a customer.

“Thank you,” he said quietly when Jungwoo came close again. “For keeping an eye out for me.”

Jungwoo pressed Yukhei’s hand in passing. “Always.”

He moved on. Yukhei tried to focus on physics and not on a shy smile and round cheeks.

***

Donghyuck fidgeted in his seat. Jeno kicked him gently. “What’s with you?”

“It’s nothing.” Donghyuck checked the time. “I just want to get started.”

Jeno nudged him again. “Is this about the guy you said might be coming?” 

“What?” Donghyuck leaned away. “Why would—”

Something knocked outside the door. It sounded more like a falling object than a polite person. Mark made to get out of his seat, but Yukhei appeared through the now-open door before he could do much.

“Sorry about that.” Yukhei closed the door. “I got a little lost. Is—Hi, Donghyuck!”

Donghyuck waved. He’d never admit it, to Jeno or anyone else, but the smile Yukhei gave him made him feel warm all over. Yukhei made his way toward the chair by Donghyuck. Everything was going according to plan until Yukhei spotted something.

“Oh, Nana, hi.” Yukhei stopped by Jaemin’s chair. 

Jaemin blinked. “What are you doing here, Lucas?”

Yukhei grinned. “Donghyuck told me about the club. I didn’t know you were here—why didn’t you tell me?” He seemed genuinely put out as he stared down.

Jaemin laughed. “I didn’t know you were interested.”

Donghyuck fidgeted until Jeno looked over. He couldn’t have Jeno knowing too much, or all their friends would know and ruin it. When Yukhei finally came to sit, Donghyuck leaned over. “You know Jaemin?”

Yukhei nodded. “We were in the same orientation group, since they mixed majors. He’s pretty cool so we’ve kept in touch. I wish I’d known he knew you, though.”

Donghyuck blinked. Was that flirtation? He smiled. “Well, you’re here now.”

Yukhei grinned back.

“So did I hear Nana call you Lucas?”

Yukhei nodded. “It’s a nickname, mostly for when people can’t actually pronounce my real name. I don’t use it much around campus, but Jaemin liked it so he uses it.”

They chatted about everything and nothing until Hina made them shut up so she could start the movie. Yukhei proved to be a very good bad-movie-watching buddy as they made fun of _Warm Bodies_.

After, Yukhei helped Donghyuck collect his things. “I wanted to ask you, would you want to hang out sometime? I think we made pretty good study buddies.”

Donghyuck took his bag. “Thank you. I’d love to.” 

He kept the squeal deeply suppressed until much later, when he was safely alone in his room and no one could catch him.

***

After that, it was like Yukhei was everywhere. In the café, at Terrible Movie Time, in the library; he even walked Donghyuck to class if he had time. It turned out Yukhei and Renjun were old friends, and while Renjun teased Donghyuck whenever they were alone, he also started inviting Yukhei to group plans. His first impression of Yukhei, the kicked puppy face he’d made when Donghyuck had run, proved very true—though Donghyuck made sure not to cause that particular face again—because Yukhei was, in fact, the human embodiment of a Golden Retriever. The almost-pout he sported looking at his textbook proved it.

Donghyuck reached out to poke Yukhei’s arm. Yukhei jumped, but in the library even he couldn’t be loud.

“What?”

“You look like thinking hurts.” Donghyuck gestured to the Yukhei’s frown. “Do you want a break?”

Yukhei groaned quietly and slumped over his books. His too-large limbs sprawled into Donghyuck’s space like a puppy who didn’t know his own size. Donghyuck tried to keep his giggles quiet. “That bad?”

“I love my major,” Yukhei’s voice was muffled by his books. “I do. There’s just so many numbers all at once. I get tired sometimes.”

Yukhei’s head lay right there. Could he just …? Donghyuck reached out to pet Yukhei’s hair gently. Yukhei stilled.

“Don’t overwork yourself. It’s okay if you need a break.”

Yukhei lifted his head onto crossed arms. Donghyuck’s hand slid down to Yukhei’s arm. Should he move it?

“Thank you.” Yukhei set his chin on one wrist. “It goes for you, too, though.”

He didn’t seem to mind, but this really wasn’t the time to push his luck. Donghyuck sat up, pulling his hand back. “So it’s break time then?”

Yukhei laughed as quietly as he could, which wasn’t much. Some students shushed them.

“Sorry. Yes, it’s time for a break.”

Perhaps it took longer than it should have to get back to work once they started laughing together.

***

Yukhei heaved the drink case onto the counter and danced away. “Is that everything?”

“Yes.” Doyoung eyed him. “What’s got you so antsy?”

“Nothing.” Yukhei forced himself to still. “I just want to be ready for the party.”

Jungwoo nudged Yukhei aside so he could open the case. “He’s nervous because he invited Donghyuck to the party and he wants things to go well.”

“Aww, does Lucas have a crush?”

Yukhei shoved Doyoung gently. “I don’t think you’re in a position to talk, Hyung.”

Doyoung pushed him out of the kitchen, blushing. “You shut it. Go get ready.”

Kun patted his back when Yukhei passed him on the way to the bedroom where he’d stashed his party clothes. “If you really want to avoid teasing, make sure Ten doesn’t hear when he gets here. He’ll slaughter you.”

“Thanks, Ge.” Taeyong was pulling on a pair of boots when Yukhei got into Kun’s room. “Are those new?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” Taeyong adjusted the fit before he stood. “I figured this would be a good place to break them in.”

Yukhei pulled out his party clothes and started changing. “That’s a good idea.”

“I’ll get out of your way.” Taeyong paused at the door. “Good luck with your boy.” He slipped out of the room, giggling, before Yukhei could go after him. 

Donghyuck didn’t appear until the party was in full swing. Yukhei hovered around the edge of the party so he could spot his entrance. He practically glowed, in jeans and a top that showed just a sliver of skin, and what Yukhei thought might be glitter. He waved to catch Donghyuck’s attention.

“There you are.” Donghyuck hurried over. “I was worried I wouldn’t be able to find you in all this.”

“I—” Yukhei pulled Donghyuck into the kitchen. “I think we’ll have an easier time talking in here. I waited near the entrance so you wouldn’t miss me.”

“Aww, did you want to see me that much?” Donghyuck flutters his eyelashes exaggeratedly. Maybe he was just playing, but …

“Yes, I did.”

“What, really?”

“Is it that surprising?” Yukhei fiddled with some of the bottles on the table for something to do. “I invited you because I want to spend time with you.”

Donghyuck stared at him. “That’s very honest of you.”

Yukhei gave a crooked smile. “I’ve never seen the point in lying. It doesn’t do anyone much good, usually.”

Donghyuck’s odd look melted into a smile. “That’s a really good philosophy.”

“Thanks.” Yukhei spotted Ten making kissy faces at him from the kitchen door behind Donghyuck. “Uh, do you want something to drink, or do you want to dance?”

“Are those my only options?” Donghyuck laughed. “I’m good on the drinks, thanks. Let’s dance.”

He took Donghyuck’s hand, rolled his eyes at Ten, and pulled Donghyuck through the other kitchen door to reach the dance area Kun’s living room had turned into. The music pounded to a beat Yukhei didn’t feel skilled enough to follow, so he pulled Donghyuck into a closer hold. “Do you dance well?”

“Do I dance?” Donghyuck scoffed. “What do you think?”

“Great. I don’t dance that well. Lead me?”

“Gladly.” Donghyuck adjusted their positions until his arms were stretched to fit around Yukhei’s neck, Yukhei’s arms looped around his waist. They swayed together, not matching the music at all, but it was better this way.

Yukhei carried the feeling with him when he fell asleep on Kun’s couch after Kun chased all the strangers out.

***

Donghyuck hummed along to “Dream Girl” as he headed for the café. The cherry blossoms waved gently. That seemed like a good sign for his day. He paused at the window. Jungwoo and Yukhei were talking. He’d never gotten around to asking about their relationship.

Yukhei said something and Jungwoo laughed. Yukhei grinned up at him. He looked so comfortable; had he ever smiled at Donghyuck like that? Jungwoo smiled back—adoration practically bled from him—pet through Yukhei’s hair, and leaned in.

Donghyuck froze. From this angle he couldn’t see exactly. Was Jungwoo kissing Yukhei’s cheek or his mouth?

His feet moved before his brain. Donghyuck slipped away from the window and ran to his apartment. He locked his door and crouched in the entryway.

Why was he even upset? Yukhei was a big, friendly puppy of a guy. Donghyuck had seen Yukhei around plenty of people, he didn’t have to go and think he was special. So what if Yukhei liked Jungwoo, or if they were together?

Donghyuck sat to stretch his legs. He took a deep breath. “You don’t even know anything.”

But that was the problem, wasn’t it? Donghyuck set his bag aside. He didn’t know, and he was already getting this upset. One more deep breath before he pushed to his feet. He needed to get his head on straight.

***

Yukhei sulked over his cup of honey cinnamon tea in Café Hearts. Ten sat at his table, Doyoung had dropped by for once this early. The rush had been so bad earlier that not only had Seungwan come down, she’d called Kun in to help. By now, things had quieted to just a few students taking up tables. And no Donghyuck. “Where is he, though?”

“You see him more than I do.” Jungwoo pressed the back of his hand to Yukhei’s forehead. “Are you sure you feel okay? You’re a little warm.”

Yukhei shrugged. “My throat’s sore,” he tapped the tea mug, “but I can do classes today with this. And I haven’t seen Hyuck in three days.” Jungwoo wiped down the counter. Yukhei sipped at the tea. It soothed his throat a bit; if only it could help everything else. “I think he’s avoiding me.”

Jungwoo set aside the rag. “You think he’s avoiding you? Why?”

“I don’t know.” Yukhei curled in on himself. “Four days ago, things were fine. We met here, I walked him to class, Junnie let me join their group for lunch. The next day—you remember we were talking about Kun-ge and Jaehyun-hyung in high school—he didn’t come in. I haven’t seen him since. I texted yesterday to check in and he didn’t respond.”

Jungwoo frowned. “I’m sorry, Xuxi. I wish there was something I could do to help.”

Yukhei shrugged. “It’s not your fault, hyung. I’ll find him eventually. I just hope I can make it to the end of the week without getting too sick.”

Jungwoo pointed at him. “Take it easy. Donghyuck will still be around tomorrow or the next day if you need rest.”

“Yeah.” Yukhei handed over his empty mug. “We’ll see how I feel later.”

He felt worse not even an hour later. He managed to get through his lecture before emailing the rest of his professors that he would be out and stumbling home in a daze. His last thought before curling into his bed was that he better recover in time to corner Donghyuck at their club meeting.

***

Donghyuck steeled himself in front of Café Hearts’ door. Three days and one ignored text was enough—more than enough. He needed answers. Donghyuck pushed in.

Jungwoo stood at the register. Yukhei was nowhere to be seen. It was almost like the last weeks had never happened. Jungwoo smiled when he saw Donghyuck.

“Hey, Hyuck. I haven’t seen you in a bit.”

Donghyuck shrugged as he sat in his seat. “I’ve been a bit busy, sorry.”

Jungwoo shook his head. “It’s okay. Xuxi—Yukhei—was more worried than me. Have you talked to him recently?”

The name switch felt like a punch to the gut. Donghyuck put on a smile and shook his head. “Not yet. I was hoping to talk to him today, actually. Could I get my usual?”

“Of course.” Jungwoo set to work. “I’m afraid you won’t be able to today. He’s at home. You could try calling him, but he’s probably going to be dead to the world for most of the day.”

“Why, is he okay?”

Jungwoo slid the coffee over. “Well, when I got up he had a decent fever and his throat’s been sore for a couple days. He’s always been pretty healthy, though, so he might be fine tomorrow.”

A sensation like cold water poured down his spine. Donghyuck wasn’t sure where to start. “I—do you live together?”

Jungwoo nodded absently from where he was fiddling with the register. He snagged a water bottle from beneath the counter.

Something bitter curled inside. “You must have been dating for a long time, then.”

Jungwoo choked on his water. He coughed, pounded on his chest. Donghyuck almost reached to help, but the counter separated them too much.

“What—we—you think we’re dating?” he finally choked out. “No. God, no. Xuxi’s like my brother.” He coughed and shuddered. “No, thank you. Why would you think that?”

Donghyuck faltered. “I—you seemed really close. And I thought I saw you kissing the other day.” Not a lot to base an assumption on, apparently.

Jungwoo made a face. “His face, maybe. Not his mouth.” He sobered, looking Donghyuck over with a gaze that seemed to know too much. “Is that why you haven’t been in? You thought we were dating?”

Donghyuck hugged himself. “I needed a little time. But I should have just asked.”

Jungwoo ruffled Donghyuck’s hair with gentle fingers. “It’s okay, you’re asking now. I met Yukhei when he moved here back in middle school; I helped teach him Korean; we are very close, yes. But like I said, he’s like my brother. He’s also my roommate.”

Donghyuck breathed that truth in. “And you said he’s sick?”

Jungwoo stood as he nodded. “It’s probably just a bug. He doesn’t get sick often and he usually shrugs it off.” He tapped a finger on the counter. “You have class in the mornings, right?”

Donghyuck nodded. “I’m free after noon.”

Jungwoo deliberated. “If you really want to see him, I can lend you my key. I’ll give you our address and you can go by after class.”

Donghyuck jumped out of his chair. “You’d trust me with that?”

Jungwoo beamed at him. “Are we not friends now? Plus, Yukhei likes you, and he might seem really friendly but he’s an excellent judge of character. Just don’t leave before I get home, or if you do leave the key, okay?”

Donghyuck nodded almost frantically. “Thank you so much, hyung.”

Jungwoo scribbled the address and handed over the paper and a key. “Just be careful with him, okay? He’s a little more vulnerable when he’s sick.”

Their hands met over the paper. Donghyuck gave a deep nod, almost bowing. “I’ll take care of him. I promise.”

He made a note to stop at the store for supplies before using that key.

***

Yukhei fumbled awake when the front door opened. “You’re back early, Woo.”

Jungwoo sounded like he was having some trouble; he knocked around a bit. Yukhei sat up in bed, but decided against getting up when some remaining dizziness made itself known. He held onto the blanket he’d wrapped around himself until it subsided.

“I’m not Jungwoo.” Donghyuck appeared in the doorway. “Sorry.”

Yukhei started. “Hi.” Again with the hi’s …. “Not that it’s not good to see you, but how are you here?”

“Jungwoo-hyung lent me his key.” Donghyuck drew circles on the floor with the toe of his shoe. “We had a talk, and I wanted to see you.”

Yukhei blinked. “What did you talk about?” It felt like the fever was still blurring his brain. He was missing something important, but he only cared that Donghyuck was here in front of him after days of not seeing him.

Donghyuck hefted his paper bag. “He said you were sick, so I got you some soup. It’s not homemade because I can’t cook, but it’s warm?” he tried a smile.

Yukhei felt warm all over, and not from the fever. “Thank you, Hyuck.” He tightened his grip on the blanket and made his way upright. “That’s really sweet. I shouldn’t eat in here, though.”

Donghyuck nodded hurriedly. He stepped out of the way so Yukhei could leave the bedroom. “Where do you want to eat?”

“The kitchen should be fine. It’s just through here.” Yukhei waddled through to the kitchen with Donghyuck trailing after him. Somehow he didn’t think Jungwoo had passed over his key just because Yukhei was sick, but it could wait. He had hot soup from a cute boy.

Donghyuck got the food all set up at lightning speed; by the time Yukhei felt settled in his chair at the kitchen table everything was ready to eat. He thanked Donghyuck again and dug in. He didn’t comment on Donghyuck’s unwavering gaze until after he finished.

“So.” Yukhei set the bowl and spoon at the edge of the sink for when he felt up to washing them. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

Donghyuck played with the paper bag, folding and unfolding it along older creases. “I—first I should apologize; I don’t know if you could tell but I’ve kind of been avoiding you for a couple of days—”

So he’d been right. “It’s okay.” Even if it stung. “You don’t owe me your time.”

“No, I don’t think that. It’s just, I had some things to think about, and I avoided you instead of dealing with them head on. I shouldn’t have, and I’m sorry.”

It was the hint of a pout, as Donghyuck peered up at him through fluffy bangs, that broke him. “I forgive you.” He smiled to put the other boy at ease.

Donghyuck smiled back uncertainly. “Okay. So. I talked to Jungwoo-hyung about the reason I’d been avoiding you a bit. I actually went to the cafe this morning to talk to you, but he said you were sick, and then we talked. I—” he took a deep breath. “This is going to sound really silly, but please don’t laugh.”

Yukhei put a hand over his heart. “I promise not to laugh.” He shouldn’t with his throat this sore, anyway.

Donghyuck nodded to himself, seeming a bit comforted. “So I came by the other day and saw what I thought was you kissing Jungwoo-hyung. Like, on the mouth. And I’d never actually asked how you knew each other, so I thought maybe you were dating, or that you liked each other.”

“Oh my God, no, ew.” Yukhei barely held back the instinct to gag; he couldn’t be sure it wouldn’t end badly. 

Donghyuck laughed. “That’s what hyung said, too. I said it was silly. Anyway, we talked. He corrected my assumption and then he gave me the key so I could visit.”

He nodded slowly. It couldn’t be, could it? Yukhei leaned forward. “Why were you avoiding me if you thought I was dating Jungwoo?”

Donghyuck blushed. “I was getting to that!”

“Why, Hyuckie?” He grinned. “I won’t know if you don’t say it.”

“Oh, fine. I like you a lot. I was upset because I thought we were flirting and that you were going to ask me out.” He blushed harder. “And I told you not to laugh at me.”

“I’m not!” He wasn’t. “I like you, too. I really like you. I was going to ask you out officially but then I didn’t see you for three days and I’ve been sick. I would have found you after the club meeting tomorrow.” He couldn’t be sure this time, but the warmth probably wasn’t the fever.

Donghyuck covered his face, but the bits Yukhei could see were red.

“Lee Donghyuck.” Yukhei reached across the table for one of Donghyuck’s hands. Donghyuck took it. “Will you go out with me?”

“Are you asking me on a date or to date you?”

“On a date,” he clarified, “only because we haven’t been on an official one yet and I want to do the other one better than while I’m sick in my pajamas.”

Donghyuck giggled. “I’ll look forward to it, then.”

Yukhei sighed. “You’re so cute. I want to kiss you, but I don’t want you to get sick.”

Donghyuck pouted. Cute! “I’m willing to risk it.”

“I’m not.”

Donghyuck pouted harder.

“I’ll be fine tomorrow, you can kiss me all you want then.”

Donghyuck smirked. “I’ll hold you to that.”

They giggled together until Donghyuck decided to clear their mess. Yukhei led him back into the living room. Donghyuck pushed Yukhei to stretch out on the couch and perched on the arm.

Yukhei poked Donghyuck’s leg. “About Jungwoo.”

“Hmm?” Donghyuck looked down. “I know you’re not into each other, you both made that really clear. Jungwoo-hyung said he’s known you since you moved here?”

Yukhei nodded. “We moved in next door the summer before I started middle school. I barely knew Korean, so he kind of took me under his wing? We got really close that summer and then when school started he introduced me to his friends and Kun-ge at least spoke Mandarin, so he helped a lot, too. But yeah, I just wanted to make it really clear that you have nothing to worry about. We moved in together when we started college because we at least knew we’d be good roommates.”

Donghyuck reached down to take his hand. “Thank you for telling me. I should have asked sooner, but I’m glad I know now.”

Yukhei took a breath and started coughing.

“Okay, you should probably rest.” Donghyuck slid off the arm of the couch.

Yukhei tugged on Donghyuck’s hand. “Stay, please?”

“Of course.” Donghyuck sat on the floor. “I’ll stay as long as you want.”

Yukhei drifted off easily holding his cute boy’s hand.

***

Jungwoo gave his favorite customer their change. As he stepped away, soccer bag slung over one shoulder, Yukhei pulled Donghyuck into the café by their linked hands.

“Hello there, my favorite customers,” only half a lie. “Date gone well?”

“Very well.” Donghyuck brandished a dainty sun necklace Yukhei must have given him. “Say hello to the boyfriends.”

Jungwoo applauded. “I’m so glad to see my eye proved right, again.” He raised both eyebrows at Yukhei.

Yukhei groaned. “I’m going to let you have that one just because I like Hyuckie so much.”

“Eye?” Donghyuck sat. Jungwoo started their coffees as Yukhei maneuvered to a seat as well. “What are you talking about?”

Yukhei waved at Jungwoo. “It’s what I call his matchmaking thing. He says he has an “eye” for people.”

“So, what?” Donghyuck looked between them. “Did you set us up or something?”

“Nothing so serious.” Jungwoo slid Donghyuck’s coffee over. “I saw you in here every day for three weeks or so, thought “hmm … Xuxi might like him,” and told him to show up here a little earlier. He decided he liked you all on his own.”

“He’s been doing this since we were in middle school.” Yukhei took his coffee before Jungwoo could hand it over. “It used to be really annoying, but he’s got almost perfect accuracy.”

“Hmm.” Donghyuck sipped at his coffee. “I’ve been meaning to ask, why do you call Yukhei “Xuxi?””

Doyoung waved from another table. Jungwoo pointed at Yukhei before moving away. He barely heard “It’s another reading of my name,” before he reached Doyoung. “Do you want a refill?”

“Yes.” Doyoung handed over his cup. “Did those two work things out?”

“They did.” Jungwoo grinned down at his friend. “With a little help. It doesn’t hurt to ask.”

Doyoung glared. “No, Jungwoo, I do not need any help.”

“Fine, be like that.” Jungwoo flitted back to the coffee maker.

“Hyung.” Jungwoo turned at Yukhei’s call. “What about you?”

“What about me, Xuxi?”

“I haven’t seen you date in ages. You keep an eye out for everyone else, but who keeps an eye out for you?”

Jungwoo’s favorite customer swung his bag over his shoulder. He left the café with the bells tinkling behind him. Jungwoo smiled at Yukhei. “We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! This is the first of a series. The other works will follow as soon as I finish them, and will be posted in chronological order. So if you want to see a little more from Hyuckhei, or are curious about the future ships, stay tuned! Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Update: I figured out how to link things, so:
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lissall96)  
> [My CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/lissall96)


End file.
